Project Conversion: Dance Class
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot. It's time to teach the 2nd Genration of Conversion Gems how to fuse. However in doing so the Dancing Demon will be unleashed... Will her victem... er... partner be able to make it out okay? Please R&R


A/N: The first of 3 (for now...) One Shots that's a spin-off of Project Conversion...

If you haven't read Project Conversion here's the basics

Mirajane, Nami and Hinata: The first generation of "Conversion Gems" they were taken from their homes and can't return due unless their hometowns would be destroyed.

Lapis: Gets un-fused and joins the Crystal and Conversion Gems

Erza, Lisanna, Tenten, Sakura, Robin and Vivi: The second generation of Conversion Gems, they were brainwashed but freed...

Also canon events split after Joy Ride, though some events afterward will happen (the next two planned One Shots are based one episodes)...

Also due to the over arching story don't expect anything from the Sardonyx Stevenbomb...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe, Fairy Tail, One Piece or Naruto... I only own the OCs connected with this fanfics series... And none of them appear... So I own nothing...

Project Conversion: Dance Class

By Emma Iveli

It had been a few weeks since everything calmed down. It had been quiet… Very, very quiet.

"I'm bored!" moaned Amethyst.

"Same here…" muttered Tenten.

"Any missions to go on?" asked Lisanna.

That was when someone warped in, it was Pearl, Erza and Garnet.

"Seriously!" yelled Amethyst and Tenten.

"You went on a mission without us?" asked Lisanna.

"Sorry… but with so many Gems here now its better if were determine who's best suited for the mission." Said Pearl.

Amethyst glared at her.

"Man it's been so burning lately… and I think that's one of the reasons why." Muttered Amethyst.

"Well I do have an idea of we can finally do." Said Erza.

"What?" asked Amethyst.

"Learn how to fuse." Said Erza.

Garnet seemed to freeze.

"Hey that's a good point… we have to learn sometime. "said Tenten.

Garnet seemed frozen.

Turns out she was having a mental conversation between Ruby and Sapphire.

"This is bad! This is bad!" panicked Ruby

"We are running out of out of options." Said Sapphire, "We can't stall any more…"

"I'm sure we can find more delay!" said Ruby.

Outside of the mental conversion. Steven, Lapis and Hinata entered.

"It really did stink didn't it?" laughed Steven.

"I think we should wait a big longer." Garnet suddenly said, "I think Connie should help in the lessons."

Everyone but Pearl stared at Garnet confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Steven.

That Evening Steven was the phone with Connie.

"Why do you think she wants me to help out?" asked Connie on the other end.

"I don't know, but it kind of feel like when she went on that mission on her own." Said Steven.

"You mean when we all switched bodies?" asked Connie on the other end.

"Yeah…" sighed Steven, "Every time the topic came up she stalled like we had to clean up after the party, missions and other weird excuses."

"You don't think anything bad will happen do you?" asked Connie on the other end.

"I don't think so." Said Steven, "I mean it's just a dance class… what's the worst that can go wrong?"

The next morning during breakfast, Garnet decided to join in.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you eat." Said Mirajane.

"I think today's a good day to eat something." Said Garnet.

"I'll make more." Said Mirajane.

"So do you think Pearl is ever going to eat something?" asked Vivi.

"No." Nami said bluntly.

"How…{" said Vivi.

"You don't' want to know." Said Amethyst with the other who knew why Nami said that nodding in agreement.

Later in the day Connie arrived. When he did Erza reequipped into a dress that would be good for dancing.

"Good everyone's here." Said Pearl.

"Now does anyone have questions?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah… did Erza just reequip into a dress?" asked Amethyst

"She meant to the ones that haven't gotten a chance to fuse yet." Said Nami.

"I did… after all learning how to fuse in my armor wouldn't be the best idea." Said Erza, "But don't worry in the heat of battle I will be wearing the best armor suited for the job…"

"Also what's the one why Connie's here again?" asked Sakura.

Garnet, smiled.

"Why don't you show them." Said Garnet.

Steven went over to the radio and played.

"Dance like no one's watching." Connie whispered.

The two started dancing and soon Steven's gem began to glow, and soon there was a bright light and there stood Stevonnie the fusion between Connie and Steven.

"Connie knows how to fuse?" asked Sakura.

"Wow I didn't know that…" said Mirajane.

"You see, the two were in perfect sync." Explained Garnet.

"Maybe I should dance the way Erza taught me." Said Lisanna.

"What?" asked Tenten.

"Erza taught me to dance when were younger." Said Lisanna, "I don't think I should use that dancing style."

Garnet breathed a sigh of relief, she had seen a couple time lines with Lisanna's dancing the same way.

Though it wasn't as dangerous as Erza's.

There was a reason why Erza was called The Dancing Demon back home.

Stevonnie and Lapis sat at the bar as neither were going to actually participate.

Lapis looked at Stevonnie and blushed a little.

"IS everything okay?" asked Stevonnie.

"I'm… fine." Sighed Lapis.

Hinata noticed this in but knew she had to focus on teaching right now.

"Frist we chose our partners." Said Pearl.

Pearl offered her hand to Robin.

Mirajane offered her hand to Lisanna.

Nami offered her and to Vivi.

Hinata offered her hand to Tenten.

Amethyst was about to go to Erza however.

"I think it's best if she's my partner." Said Garnet.

Amethyst shrugged and took the only one left Sakura.

Stevonnie and Lapis watched as it seemed to going well as each pair took a turn at trying to sync up just right.

"I guess I was worried for nothing." Said Stevonnie.

"What do you mean?" asked Lapis.

"I had a feeling like Garnet was stalling for some reasons." Aid Stevonnie.

"I had that feeling too." Said Lapis, "Looks like it was nothing…"

That was when Erza and Garnet began to dance…

It was that moment when the Dancing Demon was unleashed!

Erza began to spin Garnet around, everyone stopped they were doing and watched in horror.

The spinning could be best described as "being spun like a top."… the spinning was very strange, Erza even got Garnet upside down.

"Is this even physically possible." Said Pearl.

"That's why she was stalling." Said Stevonnie, "She knew about Erza's dancing."

"Wait…" said Sakura, "Didn't Lisanna say she can dance like that too?"

They all turned to Lisanna.

"I can…" sighed Lisanna who looked very embarrassed.

That was when Garnet began to glow.

"What's going ion?" asked Sakura.

That was when suddenly Garnet erupted into Ruby and Sapphire so Erza stopped the dancing.

The Conversion Gems were told that Garnet was a fusion a long time ago, but didn't know when or if they would meet Ruby and Sapphire.

This was portably the third worst possible way to meet them…

(the first being captured by Homeworld, the second would be them getting into fight that would split them).

"I'm think I'm going to puke!" yelled Ruby.

"We shouldn't have had breakfast this morning." Said Sapphire.

Stevonnie ended up un-fusing as well.

"We need buckets!" said Connie.

"Where's the buckets!" yelled Steven.

Lapis ran over to the sink and turned on the water creating literal water buckets.

"They can use these." Said Lapis.

The others were watching in horror.

"Anti-Fusion…" said Pearl.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Somehow Erza created Anti-Fusion…" said Pearl.

"Wait does that mean…" said Vivi.

"I don't want to know." Sighed Lisanna blushing.

Erza on the other hand stood frozen blushing in compete embarrassment.

Once the two emptied out their stomachs of their tragic breakfast, Lapis went to dump the buckets down the toilets.

"You all right Sapphire?" asked Ruby.

"I'm fine, how about you?" asked Sapphire.

"I'm fine" said Ruby.

The two kissed each other.

Pearl and Amethyst advised everyone to look away when they weren't fused.

They tended to be too cutesy when it came to flirting.

Once they re-fused into Garnet it was time to talk about the Elephant in the room.

"Erza you're not allowed to fuse." Said Garnet, "Until you find a dancing style that is the opposite of Fusion."

Erza was just too embarrassed to counter.

"You knew the whole time that her dancing was that… right?" asked Amethyst.

"I knew the best option was to dragon it out for a long time." Said Garnet.

"Why did you just talk to me about then?" asked Erza.

"You would have been in complete denial about your dancing and it would have led to something that was worse than when Amethyst decided to destroy you cake but a bit better than the fight in the desert." Said Garnet.

Everyone shudder at the thought of a fight… expect for Connie.

"Is it that bad?" asked Connie.

"You have no idea…" said Steven.

"I'm so sorry for my actions." Said Erza.

"It's all right, there's a reason why I took the hit for Amethyst." Said Garnet, "It could have been a whole lot worse…"

"What does that mean?" asked Erza.

Then everyone realized what it meant.

"Ew…" said Sakura.

"I eat a lot." Said Amethyst with a shrug.

And so thanks to Erza's (ahem) dancing style she wouldn't be able to fuse any time soon, but who knew in the future…

Then again Erza fusing is a scary thought so maybe it's better if she doesn't fuse anytime soon…

The End...

A/N: See you for the next One Shot! It will come out next month...


End file.
